


Moving Day

by el_maybonics



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Commitment, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Seriously - this best be how the episode starts, or I riot!, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_maybonics/pseuds/el_maybonics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the press release for 7x14, my take on how I'd like that situation to begin.  Who knows, maybe I won't be too far off the mark!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Day

It was the soft beeping of her phone’s alarm that gradually drew Kensi from her slumber. As consciousness returned to her, she found herself in a truly wonderful place; little spoon to her boyfriend’s big spoon. Deeks’ arm was draped over her belly, and she seemed to mould perfectly into the curve of his frame.  Sunlight cast long beams through the window, spilling soft orange everywhere. The sun was rising out there, and as much as she would have preferred to stay put, she really should get up and get jogging.

Deeks grumbled as she gently extracted herself from his side. He made some small mutter about staying put, but it was thickly slurred by the sleep that still claimed him. The thick mattress rose as she lifted herself from the bed and padded her way to his wardrobe. After shifting a few items aside, Kensi grabbed her running shoes from the bottom of the wardrobe, then started looking about for a top to wear. _Deeks’. Deeks’. Deek’s_. The hangers rattled as she pushed items of clothing aside, looking for something to wear. _Aha!_ she thought triumphantly, as she came across one of her running tops. Right at the end of the wardrobe. Which meant…

She let out a soft sigh, returning to the bed. Deek’s brand new mattress sank as she crawled on her knees across to him.

“Deeks,” she called softly. He didn't respond. For a moment, she just knelt there, watching him sleep. He mumbled something gently, then his nose twitched a few times, before falling still. She smiled at that. Then smiled more at the mess that his shaggy blond hair had gotten into. He was going to have the biggest cow lick in history when he finally got up. _Styled by pillow indeed_ , she thought wryly.

“Deeks,” she tried again. “Deeks, are you awake?”

“Yeah mom,” he moaned, slapping his lips together noisily, but not opening his eyes. “I’m just getting in the shower.”

She shook her head, grinning and rolling her eyes at him. “Deeks, I have to go back to my apartment.”

“Wha’sat?” Still half asleep, Deeks scrubbed at the tip of his nose with a knuckle.

“I need to grab some clean clothes before we head into the office.”

“Know what’d fix that?”

“What?”

“Bring all of your stuff here and never leave.”

“Deeks!”

“Mmhmm.”

“Ask me properly.”

His eyes opened then, soft grey in the pale morning light. They focussed on her, and he blinked away the last vestiges of sleep.  He pushed himself up on one elbow, taking one of her hands with his free hand. He smiled at her. “Kensi Marie Blye,” he said, “would you please hurry up and move in with me permanently already?”

Kensi bit her lip, fighting to contain the thrill that surged through her body. “I don’t know,” she said, unable to keep the playfulness from her voice. “It’s a huge decision to make. I mean, we see each other all day at work, and I need my space. Besides, what will the neighbors say?”

“Kensi!” His tone countered her playfulness with seriousness, something that he only ever seemed to break out when something monumental was happening.

She grinned back at him. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Then she was grabbing him by the collar of his t-shirt, hauling him towards her. Their lips met, and she sank into him as his arms enfolded her one more time. Her palms splayed against his chest, feeling the firm beat of his heart beneath them.  She pushed a little, pressing him back down fully onto the mattress, with herself lying atop him. They kissed for a long time, all thoughts of her morning jog stripped from Kensi’s thoughts. Everything gone but the kiss, and the small delighted part of her that recognised that she now lived with the man she loved. An even smaller part of her marvelled how that fact did not scare her at all.

“You know,” Deeks mumbled around the kiss, “you have to actually say ‘Yes’…”

Not even breaking contact for a second, Kensi thumped her fist against his shoulder. Deeks chuckled, and pulled her tigher.

* * *

“So what do you think they want everyone down here for?” Eric asked, a step behind Nell.

“Kensi did not say,” the data analyst responded. “Like I told you, she just said she wanted everyone down here.”

Like a pair of synchronized mongoose, Nell and Eric scampered their way down the stairs from Ops, heading for the bullpen that stood in the middle of the old Spanish-style mission. The rest of the team where already down there; Sam and Callen lounging at their desks, while Kensi and her boyfriend – and even a year later, that sounded strange to think – stood between the two desks. Both of them appeared visibly nervous, Kensi rubbing her one of Deeks’ biceps a little unconsciously. They watched as Nell and Eric joined them, then locked eyes together. Deeks gave a small nod of encouragement, and Kensi bit her bottom lip before facing the rest.

“We have something to tell you all,” she said.

Nell let out a gasp, clasping her hands over her mouth. “You’re pregnant?”

“What!” exclaimed Kensi. “No!” Her voice sang with nervous laughter.

Eric let out a louder gasp. “You’re getting married?”

“What!” exclaimed Deeks. “No!” His eyes were wide, and he looked everywhere but at his partner.

“No,” repeated Kensi, looking just as poleaxed. “We’ve decided that we’re going to move in together.”

Of all the reactions to their announcement, the one they received had not been amongst them. Silence filled the bullpen.

“That’s, uh… that’s it?” said Deeks, scanning each member of the team in turn. “No advice, no words of wisdom? Not even any complaints or warnings?”

Sam shrugged, a small grin playing on his lips. “Sorry. We just assumed you were already living together.”

“Yeah,” added Callen. “You could probably count the amount of times Kensi’s slept in her own bed in the last few months on one hand.”

Then Nell grinned wide, enveloping Kensi in a big hug. “Congratulations,” she said, her voice loud enough for all to hear. That broke the spell, and the others surrounded the couple, offering congratulations of their own, slapping backs and hugging.  Eric even went back to Kensi for a second embrace.

Nell didn’t release her own hold on Deeks, instead mumbling just loud enough for only him to hear, “You know, I always did find it weird that you’d buy such a large house for just yourself.”

Deeks grinned down at her. “I don’t know what you’re implying, Velma.”

“Whatever you say, Shaggy,” she replied, returning the grin tenfold.

“It’s a big step,” Sam was saying to Kensi. “You’ve been together a year now, but it’s still a big step.”

“You have concerns?” Kensi asked, pulling herself from the embrace and furrowing her eyebrows.

“Not a one,” he replied with a grin. “Like I said; you’ve been together a year. It’s the right time. I just hope nothing comes along to ruin it.”

“Hello.” The entire group gave visible starts, heads whipping around to where Hetty stood at the mouth of the bullpen, hands clasped behind her back and observing them all through horn rimmed spectacles. “We have a case on deck, and there is nobody in Ops.” Her glare at Nell and Eric was palpable. The pair gave another jump, then scurried towards the staircase. As they went, Nell heard Kensi begin to tell her news to Hetty. Somehow, she figured the diminutive OSP manager probably already knew.


End file.
